Brookland Meets Hell On Earth
by pokes
Summary: SCORPIA has made a threat against Alex's class. The only way to protect them all is to sent them to Brecon Beacons. Alex has to go too and not get noticed by his classmates. This is my first fanfic. Any criticism that might help my writing is welcomed. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I am a girl. Last I checked Anthony Horowitz is not. I don't think a girl can own a male's writing.
1. The News

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I'll say it again. Tell me if I should continue this story and if you would like me to write more stories. I'm not very sure about my writing, so tell me anything about it, and I most likely will listen.**

**3rd person's POV**

Alex rushed to his first class of the day hoping he was not late. He did not need any more attention or rumors. When he got there he saw that the teacher was not here yet, and the kids were really enjoying that. There were kids all over the place. Everyone was either standing or sitting but none of them were at their desk. They were laughing and talking and just doing everything they normally did except for Tom who was waiting for Alex. Alex quickly went over to his seat where Tom was waiting for him. Then the teacher walked in.

"Class, settle down, or I will give you detention for the rest of the month."

She waited until the class was quiet and had all their attention on her. Something that was truly amazing, considering they were teenagers.

"The government has set up a new program to try to get more military recruits in the future. This is also to discipline kids and try to prevent drugs, gangs, and ditching from schools. Kids in the sixth form will be sent to SAS camps for a fortnight. We will be going to the SAS camp in Wales. It is called Brecon Beacons. The bus will be leaving at 5:00 two weeks from now. This is not optional, and only pack what is on the list on the permission slip. I suggest you be here on time, the SAS does not believe in tardiness."

Alex left class with a scowl on his face, picking up the permission slip on his way out. He couldn't believe everyone was excited about going to Brecon Beacons. If it was anything like his time there, then the students were sadly mistaken. Nevertheless, he gave Tom a smile and talked excitedly about Brecon Beacons with him. When he left, he called Jack and told her he was going to go to the bank to sort out some problems.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When I got there, I went to the receptionist and told her, "I'm Alex Rider, and I want to see Blunt."

"Go right on up, he was expecting you."

I went into the elevator and walked down the familiar corridor. I stopped in front of a very familiar door and raised my hand to knock, then thought better of it, and just barged in.

Blunt was sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork with Mrs. Jones standing nest to him.

I threw the permission slip on his desk. Then I yelled, "WHAT IS THIS? IF IT REALLY WAS A GOVERNMENT PROGRAM, THEN WHY ARE WE BEING SENT TO BRECON BEACONS IF THERE ARE CLOSER SAS CAMPS?!"

"SCORPIA made a threat against you and your class. This was the only way to have them all protected at the same time. Now you have three options. One, go with your class, do training with them, and not get noticed as different. Two, go with your class but reveal your occupation, or three, go to Wales now and train your class as an instructor."

"Fine, option three, When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, at 8:00. An agent will be going with you to train. He will pick you up."


	2. Expected and Unexpected

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait, no one would vote on he poll. As some of you might have noticed, my character are OOC. Please, just go along with it. I will be making a sequel to my one-shot, Results of Fighting Back. Italics are thoughts. Also, Alex and Ben will now be reffered to as cub and Fox in that order.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

_Alex is going back to Brecon Beacons with me. Hope the soldiers are a better than last time. His class is already coming, he doesn't need more trouble. _

"Alex, wake up now!" It sounded like a female, must be his housekeeper, Jack.

I chuckled and rang the doorbell. What happened next was not what I expected. Every noise coming from inside the house stopped.

* * *

All of a sudden, the door swung open. In the doorway was a female holding a... gun... pointed to my head.

"Who are you, what do you want, put down all your weapons."

"Umm... I'm Ben Daniels, here to pick up Alex for Brecon Beacons?"

She didn't lower the gun, instead yelled, "Alex, someone named Ben Daniels to go to Brecon Beacons."

Alex's head suddenly appeared and he nodded. The female lowered the gun. She then stepped aside to let me in the house. Alex came out of what I think is the kitchen with a duffel and backpack on his shoulder.

"Okay, anytime now," and with that he walked out the door to the car, and of course the car was black.

The whole car ride was in silence. I wanted to ask Alex about everything that happened, but I saw his face. It was blank, and he didn't look like he wanted to talk either.

* * *

**Sargent's POV**

_Great, just great. First, they send me a whole class of school kids, and now they send me two of their agents. AND they want my BEST unit taking care of the agents and the kids! Could this get any worse!?_

I heard a knock on my door and yelled, "Enter!"

In walked the people that I expected and yet, did not expect. The people who came in were the two MI6 agents, but they were FOX and CUB! Cub, as in the kid who was sent here two years ago. They saluted and stood to attention.

"At ease, soldiers." They stood at ease, like how they were meant to. I was surprised, impressed and amazed that Cub still remembered how to do it, although I didn't let it show. I also expected no less from Fox.

"You will be with K-Unit again. They are at the shooting range right now. Go meet them and you have the rest of the day off to get used to working with each other. Dismissed."

* * *

**Cub's POV**

We walked to the shooting range in silence. Every time we passed a soldier, they would give us weird looks, after all, it's not everyday that someone transferred to MI6 comes back with a kid.

I knew that there were going to be a lot of questions, and I tried to find a way to answer them or to avoid the questions, without giving anything away.

* * *

We got to the shooting range, and K-Unit were all shooting on the targets. I observed them to see how they were doing. Eagle was obviously the sharpshooter of the group, hitting on the inner-ring or bull-eye every time. Wolf was second best, hitting on bull-eye and some near the inner-ring. Snake was the worst, hitting on the outer-ring and the occasional inner-ring. they still only had three unit members. _I guess no one fit the spot that Fox used to be in._

They didn't notice us standing there, until Eagle finished his clips and turned around to go get new ones.

"Hey, it's Fox and little Cubby. Hi, Fox! Hi, Cub!" Everyone turned around and looked at us.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf asked.

"Training," I answered."We have the rest of the day off to 'get used to working with each other'."

* * *

We walked to the hut in silence, there seemed to be a lot of that today. When we got there, Wolf and Eagle both opened their mouths to speak, most likely questions. I cut off what they were going to say though, with a, "Don't ask anything about me, it is classified."

They all looked disappointed, even Ben.

"K-Unit, report to the Sargent's office immediately." We heard this and knew that immediately meant drop what you're doing and get over there NOW.

* * *

We got there and did the normal routine stuff: knock on the door, wait until the Sargent says enter, open the door, salute the Sargent, stand to attention, wait for the at ease, stand at ease, wait for whatever he wants to say.

"There will be a class of school kids coming here next week. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. All I know is that they need protection. The cover is this is a new government program to try to get kids interested in joining the army. MI6 wants you 'protecting' them. Again, don't ask me, if you have a question or problem, bring it up with SO. Dismissed."

* * *

We went back to the hut. I unpacked, and told them I was going to sleep. In truth though, I just didn't want to be questioned. They took my lead, and went to sleep as well.


	3. Son of Yassen?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. There were a lot of them, too. For now on Alex is going to be Cub since he is not at Brecon Beacons. In the previous chapter, he was Alex because they were not at Brecon Beacons, yet. Same goes for everyone else and there will most likely be only a few units.**

**Tom's POV**

I sat on the bus, thinking. I wonder what Alex is going to do. He had texted me last night, explaining what was going on and where he was going.

The bus finally came to a stop. I went outside and saw 13 soldiers and Alex, or Cub now, one in front of the others. All of them were furious, especially the one in the front. The kids were all talking and laughing loudly.

"BE QUIET YOU MISERABLE WASTES OF AIR!" No one got quieter, as a matter of fact, I'd say they just got louder.

"I SAID, BE QUIET!" This time, everyone got quiet immediately.

"NOW, AS THIS IS A GOVERNMENT PROGRAM, I CANNOT BIN YOU, BUT I CAN MAKE YOUR MISERABLE LIVES EVEN MORE MISERABLE! I AM THE SARGENT. YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT! YOU WILL TREAT ALL THE SOLDIERS WITH RESPECT, YOU ARE BELOW EVEN THE NEWEST RECRUITS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

He was greeted with some "yeah'''s and "sure"'s, apparently not what he was looking for.

"WHEN YOU ANSWER A QUESTION, YOU ANSWER WITH A 'YES, SIR'! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Good, now over to you gentlemen. Good luck."

* * *

**Cub's POV**

The sargent left and we all saluted. Then Wolf stepped up and took over.

"I am Wolf, leader of K-Unit. This is Eagle, our sharpshooter. If you give him any caffeine, or sugar, I will personally hunt you down and make you run the assault course until you faint. This is Snake, he's the medic. If you have any injuries, you tell him. I do not mean a paper cut or a boo-boo, I mean serious injuries like a broken rib. This is Fox and Cub. Like the Sargent said, you will treat all of us with respect. Do you understand?" he said this is a calm voice, which made him sound even more dangerous. We all nodded our heads as he introduced us. I scanned the crowd of students. Tom was staring at me, and next to him was a guy that looked Russian. As a matter of fact, he looked just like Yassen, but it couldn't be. Yassen was an assassin, he wouldn't have had a family.

Throughout, all our 'activities', paint-ball(free-for-all), assault course, 10K run, and swimming; I observed him. He moved like an assassin, making no sound. The kid wasn't tired or even breathing hard like everyone else was after each 'activity'. He shot almost everyone in paint-ball, and did not get shot once. If he was an assassin, then he would be perfect. Just like Yassen. I will have to check this kid out. Maybe he trained at Malagosto, after I left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but it was a perfect place for a cliff hanger. Tell me what you want to happen in your review, and I'll try to use it.**


	4. It can't be!

**A/N: There will be a lot of time skips in this chapter. Don't be mad at me, I don't want to write out every single day. That will take forever. Also, the class will be staying for a whole month. I forgot to mention that. If I do not put the POV after a line break, then that means it's still the same person. Hope that makes sense. I will be putting in a lot of conversation, so I will put the name of the person talking in parentheses and italics next to it. Any thoughts are in italics like usual. Anyways, if anything is wrong, please PM or help me in a review. Again, my characters are OOC.**

**Cub's POV**

The kiddies have been here for 15 days now. In those 15 days, we tortured them with push-ups, sit-ups, laps, paint-ball, swimming, and the assault course when we could. After all, 'just because there were kids here didn't mean that we could get away with not training, this is a training base, not daycare'. We brought them to training with us and had them sit in a corner or just stand behind everyone else. In those 15 days, all I learned about the kid was his name, Dmitri. He didn't give me a last name, or any other information for that matter. Whenever I asked he would subtly change the topic without me realizing until later. Sometimes when I wanted to ask him some things, he would avoid me and I couldn't just single him out either. And I thought I was the spy!

* * *

It has been 18 days now, and we were at the shooting range training. I glanced behind me. The kiddies were sitting in a corner behind us. All of the boys had impressed and excited expressions on, except for Dmitri. He had blank eyes with a blank face, just like always. I could tell they wanted to talk, but Wolf had threatened them with kitchen duty for the rest of their stay. We were almost finished shooting, we just needed Snake.

* * *

When we were about to bring in Snake's target to see how he did, the door opened. I looked around; no one else had noticed it…, except for Dmitri. A man walked in. He looked familiar. The man ignored everyone else and motioned to Dmitri. Dmitri quietly stood up and walked over to him. I decided to intervene now, since Dmitri was still under our protection. No one else had noticed still, the unit were looking at Snake's target and discussing how to improve. Dmitri had separated himself from the class.

"Who are you and where are you taking him?" Everyone turned to look at me, and the unit finally noticed the man. They picked up the guns they were practicing with.

"That is none of your business, it is a family matter."I finally got good look at the man, and stumbled back in surprise. It was Yassen! But, he was dead, I saw Cray shoot him. His eyes were pale, and there was a lot of blood, it wasn't possible, and yet here he was.

"You're dead! I saw you die, Cray shot you." _(Cub)_

"Little Alex, now is neither the time nor place for this." _(Yassen)_

"No, this is the perfect place and time for this. You are here taking one of my trainees while I'm in charge of them. You will not leave this place until you explain how you are alive, where you are taking Dmitri, and why you want him." _(Cub)_

"Father, what's going on? How do you know him? He is just a boy." _(Dmitri) _

I was shocked. Yassen had a son? That meant he had a wife as well, which means he has a family.

* * *

**Yassen's POV**

I carefully kept my face blank. There was anger inside of me though. Dmitri had just said father in front of these people to me. I thought I had trained him better than that. He also had a hint of jealousy in his voice. How does he expect to be like me when he grows up if he is jealous of something that he does not understand?

"Dmitri, go to the hut and grab your stuff. We're leaving." I saw Dmitri walk up to the door. When he was at the doorway however, Alex spoke up, I was beginning to hate him. "Dmitri, you will stay here, unless you want duty. Yassen, as for you, you will stay here as well, no one leaves this room until I say so." His voice was so cold and threatening, I felt a small shiver go down my spine. Dmitri froze when he heard those words, and walked back to me quickly. _Whatever those punishments are, they sure do work. I'll have to learn what they are. _I didn't want to say it, but there was not a lot of time left, and I needed to leave, with Dmitri. I said one word, as if it would explain everything, and in fact, it does.

"SCORPIA." _(Yassen)_

"Are they after you? Do they know where you are now?" _(Alex)_

"Yes, that is why I must leave now, unless you want them to know where you are and attack the base. They are only after me and my family. They don't know where you are, although, they have tried to figure it out." _(Yassen)_

As soon as those words left my mouth, gunshots were heard.

**AN: In case you didn't already know, I will be updating this at least once a week and if I can't for one week, I will make it up to you; either with a very long chapter or two chapters. If you have read my other story, ****Results to Fighting Back****, I hope you liked it. It is a one-shot, so if you followed it, there was no point. I firmly believe in one-shots staying one-shots. I will, however create a sequel to it after I finish writing this story. Hope you like it.**


	5. TRAITOR!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Don't get mad at me when you don't like what I do in this chapter. I have also stated before but will state again since it concerns this chapter a lot. MY CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER! There is also a poll on my profile, please go vote. Thank you, brought to you by pokes.**

* * *

**Cub's POV**

I knew there wasn't a lot of time. For once, I was glad that I could think quickly. My brain had just figured out a good, fantastic even, plan for me to use.

"Alright, I'll fight them with you. Then you answer my questions. Deal?" _(Alex)_

"Fine, but whatever happens Dmitri will be out of it." _(Yassen)_

It was surprising at how quickly he agreed and how he put Dmitri's safety into the bargain. It was a good thing too, because right at the moment, most of the units came running in here for ammunition and safety. Once they saw the assassin, they pointed their guns at him, thinking that he was here to take me, since he _was_ a SCORPIA assassin and SCORPIA were the ones attacking. I explained to them the situation and they reluctantly lowered their weapons.

The door flew open and twenty men dressed in black combat clothes came in through the door. Another ten came in form the two windows.

"Weapons down, we don't want you, just Gregorovich." _(Guy who seems to be in charge)_

Everyone looked at me to see what I did. I had more experience with SCORPIA, so they trusted my judgment on this one. I did not lower my weapon, instead I raised my left hand and made some complex gestures. SCORPIA and Yassen might not know what it means, but the SAS men did and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Monkey's(one of the SAS soldiers, made up) POV**

The people who attacked us had followed us to the shooting range. They just wanted Gregorovich. My unit and I along with all the other units looked at Cub. Normally, we wouldn't follow a kid's orders, but Cub has the most experience with SCORPIA. He had also gained his respect and has quite a reputation. Cub made some gestures with his left hand in our code. The first thing he did was twist his wrist. Then, he made a fist and moved his wrist downward as if ready to punch the ground. The last thing he did was unclench and clench his fingers three times. Alone these gestures would mean totally different things and would not make sense at all, but when put together, it created a horrible message.

_Pretend to 'help', eliminate threat, traitor. In other words, pretend to be helping Gregorovich by eliminating the threat and then arrest him afterwards. _This was surprising since it was Cub and he usually never double-crossed.

It didn't matter, we took out the assassins easily with Cub and another assassin trained by the best on our side. I wanted to be part of the fight, but we got assigned to protect the kiddies, since we were the newer unit. The kids were bewildered and excited by it. _Kids never stop amazing me._

* * *

**Dmitri's POV**

SCORPIA came but were easily taken out. Dad was in the fight too along with all the units. Apparently, Cub was their leader since they looked to him and he made a gesture. The fight also started and they all did the same thing too at the same time and that was when Cub finished gesturing. I walked with my dad to the doorway. We were almost out already, but then I felt a gun, no, not a gun, but _guns_ pointed at me. Father must have too, because he suddenly stopped, tensed, and turned around, I did the same thing at the same time. He did train me after all.

Everyone was pointing a gun at me and my father. Some looked pretty hesitant and reluctant but they did it anyways. I also recognized their stance, ready to shoot or move at any moment. _They've been taught well._

**A/N: Like I said earlier, there are polls on my profile. Sorry for the late update as well, not exactly over my personal deadline but this took longer than expected. I will probably have two polls on my profile, and if I can't figure out how to put on two polls, then I'll merge them together. And let me warn you, if they are merged, you are going to have a very long answer sheet! XD (Don't kill me)**


	6. Back To Normal

**A/N: You know if you don't vote on my poll, then you will only have one story from me at a time. I know it's a bit early, but I'm going to give you the warning right now. I won't be able to update from June 23 to July 12, 13, or 14. I've got a summer camp to go to. BTW everything I put about time or dates is based on the United States time.**

* * *

**Yassen's POV**

I saw guns pointed at me when I turned around from everyone. I've got a feeling little Alex has never forgiven me for killing his last living relative, sending him to SCORPIA, leaving him to MI6, and everything else I did to him, which was quite a lot.

"Little Alex, did you order this?"

"Of course I did, you are still the world's most wanted person, even though you are retired. I managed to get rid of the shoot to kill but I still wanted you to suffer what I have."

I didn't do anything as eight soldiers, most likely two units, came to handcuff me. I did protest, however, when they went to Dmitri.

"No, leave Dmitri, let him continue with his class. It's just me."

I was hoping Little Alex would agree with me and let Dmitri leave. It wasn't his fault at all, it was mine. My fault for him being in this mess, my fault that he has few friends.

* * *

**Cub's POV**

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want another kid to go through what I have, even if he was the son of an assassin.

"Fine, leave him. Dmitri, go back to your barracks, your group is over there too."

Yassen nodded at me, out of thanks or satisfaction, I had no idea. I nodded back at him anyways, it seemed like the right thing to do. I told F-Unit, the unit who were about to handcuff Dmitri, and J-Unit, who handcuffed Yassen, to take him to the Sergeant and tell him about what happened. I also told them to tell the Sergeant that it was my wish and orders. They were _also_ told to keep an eye on him.

* * *

When they left with Yassen, I congratulated all the men on a job well done, and I couldn't help but give out a few advices. We all left and went our own way. K-Unit went back to the kiddies, my classmates, while I caught up to the men at the Sergeant's cabin.

I heard the Sergeant talking to Yassen. He was asking him, questioning him, about his 'career' and how he knew me. I silently chuckled to myself. He couldn't get answers out of me, so now he was trying to get it out of the enemy. I entered without knocking. I was the only one who could do that without getting punishment duty.

"Sir, I would prefer it if you _don't _try to find out more about me from a prisoner."

"Well, you don't give us anything, so I am allowed to be curious."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be asking about me form a prisoner. Anyways, call MI6, they would want to know about this."

* * *

They, in fact, did want to know. MI6 have been trying and failing to track down Yassen since he retired. They came and shipped him off and that was the end of that.

Everything returned to normal after that. My classmates continued their 'training' and complained. They never did figure out who I was, even after the whole Yassen thing. They weren't there when he called me Little Alex, and I was grateful for that. I had sent them away with X-Unit when Yassen appeared. When they left, I left too, just on a helicopter, supplied by MI6.

* * *

I went back to school on Monday, and I heard the students who _met Hell on Earth _talkign to their friends who didn't get to go about it. They were talking Yassen as well. As soon as I came in though, everyone was quiet again, and staring. They started whispering and avoided me. Yup, everything was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: This was the last chapter! Tell me if I should make a sequel or side stories about Yassen or something. And PLEASE vote on my poll**


End file.
